Come Back Home
by TheWinterMe
Summary: TMNT 2k14 'verse. April has been away on a trip and Raphael misses her. Although, he spots her one day walking on the streets before she would supposedly arrive. Misunderstandings arise and Raphael is forced to have doubts on her while April tries to explain to him the real reason to her early arrival. Raphril.
1. Chapter 1

He hurdles across tall buildings, swerving and tumbling in midair, to land on a secluded rooftop. The cascading moonlight flickers before him as Raphael takes out his phone, quickly messaging her.

_Come back home_

April has been gone for a month now, at a retreat with her co-workers out of state. Once in a while, she would go on a vocation in order to prepare to become a better journalist. Raphael at first wasn't too thrilled about the idea, but later decided she should go, because he truly wants her to be happy in her career, even if it meant he wouldn't be able to see her for a while. As their relationship began to flourish, he couldn't feel but want to be with her all the time. He enjoys spending time with her.

He checks back his phone - nothing. He types again, slightly struggling because of his overlarge fingers.

_Can you come back home_

He tucks his phone into the pocket of his belt, then turns to go back to the lair, but not before punching a brick wall.

—-

He slams the steel door shut after bursting into the lair.

"Jeez, Raph! Do you always have to be so loud?" He scowls at his older brother with annoyance.

"Shut up." He strolls to the pizza-box made couch, harshly sitting down. Leonardo turns from the kitchen sink and looks at his hot tempered brother.

"You missed dinner." Raphael rolls his eyes and grunts, bulging arms crossing over broad chest. Leonardo finishes cleaning the dirty dishes, wiping his hands dry with a clean, yet stained, towel. Placing it on the handle of the stove, he walks to stand in front of Raphael. "What's wrong, Raph."

Without looking up, and exclaiming, "nothin's wrong! Can't I jus' sit here? _Damn_!" he places his hands on his knees, ready to hoist up to walk out of the living room. The eldest brother takes hold of his shoulder, sensing the hostility in the air along with the tension in his muscles.

"Raphael, if something is bothering you—" Immediately, Raphael turns to face him as he pulls away from Leonardo's grasp.

"Mind yer own business." He leaves to go to his bedroom before slamming the door loudly. Leonardo sighs and shakes his head, noting that ever since April left a month ago, his brother has been snippy with everyone in the lair, even with Master Splinter. He pondered about this quite a lot, but never developed a conclusion on why he acts the way he does, in general.

After minutes of trying to rationalize with Raphael, his two other brothers return from their scavenging.

"Leo! _Guess_ what we found!" He turns towards the youngest, lingering thoughts still on Raphael. "We found BEER!" Leonardo's eyes widen, averting his attention to Michelangelo.

"_What_!?"

"_Haha_, just kidding. I just wanted to see your expression." Leonardo purses his lips together, rolling his eyes while scoffing.

"Actually, what we did find was some alloy material we can construct to form some sort of…" Donatello notices none of his brothers are paying attention. "…and nobody cares."

"Guys, have you noticed something about Raph lately?" Michelangelo shakes his head while Donatello shrugs.

"He's been acting kind of…off lately. Ever since April—"

"Has Angelcakes come back yet?!"

"No Mikey, she's still away." Michelangelo hunches, frowning disappointedly.

"Now that I think about it, Raph has been acting kind of irritable lately. Well, more than usual." Leonardo nods at Donatello. They remain silent until Leonardo glances at the clock on the wall, quickly heading toward Raphael's bedroom.

"Raph!" He knocks on the steel door. "Let's go, it's patrol time."

—-

As the late night approaches, he and his brothers run across the rooftops over various convenient stores in Manhattan through their start of patrolling.

"Hey guys, watch this!" Michelangelo flips around in the air, pulling out his electric skateboard Donatello built for him for his birthday.

"Mikey, _please_, stay alert." Leonardo isn't in the mood for such distractions, he wants to catch any delinquents that are running around loose in the area. Ever since Shredder's disappearance came about, he's on high alert about anything. He can never let his guard down. They halt on top of an abandoned store, planning their next move.

"Donnie, how far until we reach—."

"_Whoo-hooo_! Guys check me out!" Michelangelo continues to create fancy flips and spins in the air, shouting nonsense. "Look at me!"

"Mikey, be quiet! We're _ninjas, _remember?" He hisses loudly, shaking his head. Noticing Raphael lagging behind, he turns toward Raphael's direction, raising a brow ridge as he catches him scanning his phone. Raphael, sensing him, immediately puts away his phone, once again scowling at him.

"Guys, isn't that April?" Raphael rushes over, shoving Donatello, glancing to where he's pointing at. She casually walks across the street, holding two plastic bags in each hand, wearing an oversized gray sweatshirt, black yoga pants, and some sneakers, long wavy hair tied in a messy bun.

_What the hell?_ His fists tighten, mumbling underneath his breath, before quickly running off.

"Raph! Where are you going?"

—-

Standing right outside her bedroom window, heavily breathing, he waits for her arrival, hundreds of valid excuses running in his head. He lingers on the fire escape until hearing the front door open. He lifts the window and steps into her room, still remaining in total darkness until hearing her footsteps nearing her bedroom's door. April's hand blindly searches for the light switch, yelping as soon as she spots Raphael standing in the middle of her room.

"R-Raph?! What are you _doing_ here?" She breathes heavily from being startled, a hand over her chest.

"Shouldn't I be sayin' the same thing?"

She remains silent, confused, only to immediately arrive to the conclusion to what he implies.

"Raph, I—" She stops talking once he steps forward menacingly. She walks back as he comes nearer, leaning up against the wall, his arm resting on the wall behind her, leaning down close to her level.

"I thought you wouldn't be back for a few more days, O'Neil." She glances down, wrapping her arms around herself. He notices, lowering his arm and stepping back, changing his tone into a softer one. "Why'd ya lie?"

"I didn't mean to." Her voice comes out faintly and nervously.

"Didn't ya say that right when you arrive, you'd tell me?" She looks off to the side, ignoring him. He doesn't like the silence surrounding the room, and instead he breathes out a frustrated sigh before whispering, "Is it someone else?" Her head lifts with a confused gaze on her face.

"W-what?"

"Did you meet someone on that trip…a human?"

"What? Raph, please I—" He grunts, stepping away from her. He notices the way she places her hand on her stomach, only to look away once she catches his eye.

"Ya know, if ya wanted to end this, ya should've jus' said so." He turns away from her as she reaches for him.

"Raphael, listen, it's not—" She catches his fist tighten, sensing the tension in the air around them. He lets out a trembling exhale.

"I'm outta here." He walks towards the open window, placing his hands on its edges.

"Raph, wait!" She rushes over, but halts as he turns to face her, heavy gaze staring back at her, making her feel a bit intimidated.

He whispers, "Ya gotta do, what ya gotta do." Her eyes momentarily dart across the floor, before mustering a reply. She looks up, only to see that he's gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Raphael lays on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, twirling his toothpick with his tongue. Arms folded behind his head, he reflects about April and on how he can approach the situation. Loud upbeat techno-club music plays in the background, bobbing his head at the beat, mouthing the lyrics. He always feels better after listening to some songs, especially if it's buoyant and—silly. His head rocks sideways as the song crescendos, quickly glancing at the door to ensure it's locked. _Good._ He gets up to stand on the mattress as the climax of the song arrives. He bounces on the bed, now with scattered sheets tangling at his feet, singing the lyrics, loudly.

"It tastes so good, ya drink it fast." He shakes his shoulders to the side, leaning his head back. "I'll guarantee it'll make you start to shake that _glass_!" He continues while the music booms, not hearing the door being knocked. The song then dies down, in which he finally hears his brother yelling out his name outside the room. Raphael stops dancing, rolling his eyes as he remains standing on the bed. He grunts, mumbling, "Damn, wished I had a mojito right now." He glares at the door after turning off the stereo.

Leonardo is frustrated with his brother's stubbornness as he tries to coax him out after they arrived from patrolling moments ago.

"Raphael, open the door. We need to talk, _now_."

He leans his ear against the steel door, hearing nothing from the other side. Leonardo sighs, stepping back while rubbing his face with his hand frustratingly.

"If you don't open the door now, I'll bring Master Splinter in. and he'll have to—"

Immediately the doorknob turns, door slightly opening. He steps in, only to find his brother sitting on the bed, facing down, and hands intertwined with each other on his lap.

"Care to explain to me about your recent uncontrollable outburst?"

Leo brings in a chair from the corner of the room, placing it in front of Raphael to sit down, arms crossing over his chest. He waits patiently, carefully studying his demeanor. After moments of waiting, Raphael finally looks at him, although avoiding eyes.

"April…she…" He trails off, trying his hardest to express his worries to the leader in blue.

"April? What about her?" Raphael swiftly gets up from the bed, walking over to stand on the other side of the bedroom by the door. Leo follows his brother to where he stands.

"She's…she's done with me." Leonardo could barely hear his low mumble, but he hears well enough to understand what he said.

"Done with you? What do you mean by 'done with you'?" Raphael growls.

"It's _over_, okay!" Leonardo frowns, confusion masking his face. He darts his eyes across the floor, until coming to the realization. He widens his eyes, staring at Raphael who looks back with guilt.

"Raph…you're—"

"Yeah, but now it's over." He stares down at the floor, trying so hard to not lose his composure.

"I-I don't…I don't understand. Wait, let me get this straight." He steps closer to his younger brother, not believing to what he just revealed. "You and _April_…are _together_?" Raphael finally gets the courage to look at him in the eyes.

"Yeah, we _were_."

"When the hell did this happen?" Raphael sighs, not wanting to reveal their relationship without talking to April first, but he was found out and he has no other choice.

"…After da whole thing with Shredder…"

"_What!_ That was _months_ ago!" The awkward silence rises amongst them as Raphael makes his way to the messy mattress. The leader doesn't believe it. Their _hogosha_ is in a relationship with _him_—a mutant turtle.

Leonardo sits by him on the bed, hands resting on his knees, feeling awkward. "So, why…why the breakup?" He feels weird asking, but he needs answers. He also doesn't want to be left out; he is the leader after all.

"She met someone else…on that trip…a human, I guess." He turns to him, scrunching his face with bewilderment. That didn't sound like April.

"She said that?" Raphael scowls at him.

"She didn't have to." Leonardo places a reassuring hand on Raph's shoulder.

"Raphael, did she _say_ those exact words?"

He sits there, thinking.

"…No…she didn't, but she _didn't_ deny it." Leonardo rolls his eyes, knowing he hasn't given April a proper chance to explain. He always jumps to conclusions with an irrational state of mind.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding." Again, Raphael ponders, remembering the way she placed her hand on her stomach. He's seen a lot of television shows to acknowledge what that means. "You need to talk to her, before it's too late…or _I_ will." The younger sibling glances at him, and is surprised.

"Y-ya approve of this?" He's shocked, never believing Leonardo approving his relationship with a human girl.

"I didn't say that, but I don't want to see something like this end because of something stupid—like you." He smirks, before nudging his face roughly.

—-

_Can you come back home_

She stares at the last text message he sent her, frustrated with herself while laying on her bed. It's been two days since they last spoke to one another. She runs a hand over her face, _I should've told him the truth, _sighing loudly as she scratches her head, leaving her hair all ruffled out.

She rests on the bed, eyes drooping shut, _I'll have to talk to him about this another time_. She listens to the tickling clock on the nightstand, pulling the covers up to her chin. After a few minutes, the window slides up, making her open her eyes, automatically thinking he's come back to apologize. She's still quite mad though, so she ignores him by pretending to already be sleeping. The heavy steps creek on the wooden floorboards, window shutting quietly. She hears the steps coming near, eyes keeping shut. The breath of his warms her forehead, as she fights the temptation to look at him.

He leans close, observing her gentle breathing and the way long locks framing her face. Without thinking, she flings out her arms, draping over his shoulders, placing her face against his throat. She sighs, glad he isn't mad anymore. Overlooking his stiff muscles, she tightens her embrace after he hugs her back. She sits up only to place a soft kiss over the side of his mouth.

He freezes, feeling her fingertips soothing calloused skin, lifting a hand to brush his fingertips through her long messy hair which he always fascinated about. He's lost in her scent, sensing her trailing hand reaching his belt.

He quickly pulls back, making April stumble back onto her elbows. She looks at him, only catching the shadow of his broad form. His chest rises heavily, trembling hand reaching out to turn a lamp on. She gasps, placing a hand over her mouth as she finds the eldest brother standing in front of her.

"L-Leo?! What-what are you _doing_ here?" She brings the white sheet up to her chest as she's only wearing a thin tank top and pajama shorts. He bashfully averts away.

"I am _terribly_ sorry April, but I just came to talk to you." He looks back at her. "I honestly didn't mean to—" He's still flustered at the moment of their…intimacy, as he puts it.

"Leo, it's okay. I know you didn't mean it." He lets out a sigh of relief; although still feeling his cheeks rather warm. After composing himself, April tries to get him to tell her why he visited her late that night. "What did you want to talk about?" She lowers the sheet and sits crossed-legged.

"It's about Raphael." She stiffens. "I know you guys are…together." April looks away, wanting to avoid his strong gaze. "Look, it's none of my business, per say, but I have to know that…that you aren't—" She cuts him off, knowing what he's about to say before meeting his gaze.

"Leo…I love him." He frowns, taken back at her response, but realizes she meant it. He could always tell when someone is telling the truth.

"That's all I needed to know." He smiles at her once she relaxes. "You know, he thinks you guys are over, right?" She frowns, turning her head.

"What's the reason, April?" She tightens her hold on the pillow placed in front of her.

"I-I can't really, umm." He shakes his head and cuts her off.

"Look, like I said before, it's none of my business, but you have to tell him. Whatever it is. Whether it's something big, or something small. I don't want something like this to end because of a ridiculous misunderstanding." He smiles before looking at the window, then back at her. "You should lock the window." She nods, meeting his eyes.

Walking over, he gently places his large hands on her small shoulders, locking gaze. She can't look away from him, continuing to stare into deep blue, unaware his right hand cupping her cheek to stroke soft skin with his thumb. He leans closer, but halts only millimeters apart, calloused skin barely grazes smooth flesh. He soon pulls back, letting her go and stepping away, warmth removing from her skin.

"I better get going," he whispers. She nods, turning to see him walk towards the unlocked window. As he reaches, he holds back. "Good night, April, and…welcome home, I—_we_ missed you." He opens the window, and steps out, leaving after shutting it closed. She rests a hand over her beating heart, eyes darting across the floor. _He knows. _She feels confused, but takes to consideration about what Leonardo has said. She knows she will have to tell Raphael the truth sooner or later. She lies back on the mattress, thinking it through. She certainly doesn't want this relationship to end because of something so stupid.

_Leo's right_.

She feels tired and closes her eyes to ponder about everything, trying to go to sleep.

Silence is welcomed once more, snuggling her pillow, relaxing from a tiring day.

April's swiftly lifts her head, remembering, and getting up from the bed quickly, flipping over the white covers. Placing her feet on the cold wooden floor of her apartment she runs to the door, walking pass the living room and heads toward the kitchen. She stops in front of the sterling silver refrigerator; opening the freezer door as the cooling air soothes her face. She frowns, slamming the door shut. Turning around and placing her back against the fridge, she slides down to the floor until reaching the cold dusty floor. She sighs into her hands.

There's no ice cream.

—-

Outside, the leader stands against the brick wall of April's apartment, within the shadows, head leaning against the cool wall, staring at the limited stars in the dark midnight sky, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Raphael decides to confront her the following night of talking with his brother, although he's still unsure about it. He knows he was in the wrong, deep down knowing April wouldn't betray him like that. He's still slightly mad though, as to why she had to hide her arrival from him. He was never good at expressing his feelings, but he has at least try. He situates his _sais_ in his belt, tightening his red bandana on his head before placing a hand on the handle of the door, sighing. Raphael cracks his neck prior to stepping out.

—-

Leonardo sits crossed-legged on the carpeted dojo, eyes shut, meditating. He breathes in and out, hands placed at the cross of his ankles. He needs to relax his mind about certain things - her. Opening his eyes at the sound of a steel door being shut, he sadly glances at the floor before lying down on the ground, arms and legs stretched out. He stares at the ceiling, arms placed behind his head, breathing in and out after shutting his eyes once again, taking in the images playing before him.

_Tick, tick, tick_

He pictures her in a magnolia patterned white silk kimono, reaching the floor and draping around her shoulders, hair flowing in deep waves. She walks toward him, swaying her hips with every step she carefully takes. His heart races once she stands in front of him. "Leo," she purrs, making him melt at the sound of her throaty tone. She balances on her toes, wrapping her arms around his strong neck. He smiles, placing a hand to cup her face, leaning closer until their lips met for a gentle peck.

_Tick, tick, tick_

Leonardo swiftly rises up from his resting position, groaning while placing his hands on his head, rubbing his temples. He knows he shouldn't visualize April in that sort of affair, especially since she's with his younger brother. He glances at the ticking clock and sighs, knowing Raphael is together with their _hogosha_ by now.

—-

He waits outside of her window, nervousness sinking in. He knows he acted rashly and didn't give her a moment to explain herself. He sighs, frustrated with himself for letting his temper get the best of him. It's eleven at night when he checks his phone, soon retuning his attention to the empty room inside.

The door opens, lights switching on. April carefully takes off her heavy wool coat and setting it aside on the floor. She ties her hair up on a ponytail while removing her running shoes.

_Tap, tap, tap_

She glances at the window and sees him. She doesn't smile, but pouts when hesitantly walking over to let him in. Without speaking, he enters. As routine, he situates his _sais_ on the familiar bookshelf before giving her his full attention.

"I have to know," he whispers, gulping as he's nervous to what she has to say. He waited weeks for her arrival. "I have to know…why ya didn't tell me."

"Raph, it's nothing really." She crosses her arms over her chest, locking gaze at the pair of _sais_ on her bookshelf.

"There must be a reason, O'Neil." He tries to get her attention by taking a step forward, but she retaliates by moving back. "Ya didn't answer my texts," he softly utters, soon feeling guilty about that, wishing she'd answered him at the time.

"There really isn't a reason." He heavily breathes out, not wanting to get upset, or let his temper arise.

"Why can't ya tell me then?" She finally meets his gaze with watery eyes.

"B-because it's stupid!" He glares at her, chest heaving.

"Or 'cause it's true that ya don't want to do this _no more_!" She steps forward, looking at him in the eyes while slamming her foot down.

"NO!"

"No…ya _don't_?" Was he hearing correctly?

"No, no, I mean, yes, I mean, _urgh_! Just listen!"

Raphael swiftly turns to walk out of the window, but is held back by a soft touch on his wrist. He turns his head slightly, whispering, "What is it?" She sighs as she lets go, tugging the hem of her sweatshirt nervously. "Don't leave me out, April."

"It's-it's because—I…" She clutches the loose material of her thick sweatshirt while he breathes heavily. She contemplates, for she now feels she was in the wrong. She led him on thinking he would care, that he would notice, and would leave her because of something so—ludicrous. But now, there he stands, in front of her, in her room, waiting for the truth. She breathes in before lowering her hands down to her sides and glancing up at him, who has now turned to give her his full attention.

"…I gained weight."

Silence surrounds the room, as Raphael's muscles remain stiff, not expecting to hear what she just said.

"What?"

"I gained weight, okay. From the start of our trip, every day we went to restaurants, fast-food places, rinky-dink food stores, and I guess from all the junk food…I gained weight." She steps closer to him. "I didn't want to come back, for you to see me like this, alright." He continues to stare at her with confusion, though he keeps his mouth shut, not knowing how to respond. "I know it sounds stupid, but—_urgh_—you're so fit and…I don't know." She nervously looks away from his gaze. "I didn't notice until Vern brought it to my attention." He furrows his brows ridges, pursing his lips at the mentioning of his name. "I mean, he didn't straight out say I was fat, but he said that I looked 'plump' and that I should stay like this or whatever." She rolls her eye, groaning. "When I got back to the hotel room, I noticed." She looks down to the ground as her forefingers shyly touch, placing them in front of her face. He steps closer as her babble ends, placing his right hand on top of hers, gently pulling them down. She looks up, surprised when he embraces her in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, "I shouldn't have doubted ya. It's jus' that…I still can't believe ya chose me." He nuzzles his face against the curve of her neck. "That ya stayed this long." She breathes out a sigh of relief.

"No, I should've told you in the first place." She shifts from her hug, placing the side of her face against his chest. "It was a stupid reason, I just—" He leans down to bring his lips to her mouth, hand running to the crown of her head, slowly pulling off her hair tie. Letting the tie fall, he buries his hand into her brown locks, before trailing his left to her upper back, pulling her closer. She drapes her arms around his waist, moaning into the kiss.

He picks her up, gently placing her against the wall, grunting once her legs tighten around his waist, hands around his neck. She tilts her face for a better access to his large mouth, feeling his scar graze against her soft skin, enjoying its friction. He groans once her tongue sneaks in, placing his hands over her backside, the leather straps rubbing against her.

He pulls away, smiling while deeply looking into foggy blue eyes while bringing his right hand to stroke her flushed cheek. Her swollen lips are parted, panting as his thumb gently caresses underneath an eye, erasing her smudged eyeliner. He smiles at her as he tilts his head off to the side and places a kiss on the skin between her brows. She closes her eyes once feeling his lips on her forehead, sighing contently. Once parting, he stares at watery blue.

"Raph."

He brings his lips to hers once more before setting her bare feet to the cool floor. She slides down against the wall while pulling him with her, sitting on the ground, legs spread out. He sits on his knees, between her legs, hands over slim shoulders.

He lets her go, gently sliding down her overlarge gray sweatshirt, kissing her neck to trail down her exposed shoulder. She shudders pleasurably at his soft touches, moaning as his hand reaches her chest, gently cupping her breasts. Eagerly, she grabs the hem of her shirt, taking it off before setting it aside. She gasps once he plays with her chest, squeezing at the sensitive flesh before placing his mouth over a mound, hissing as her nails dig into his muscular thigh.

"You're beautiful."

He reaches for the band of her gray sweatpants, and gently tugs. She sits up, placing her weight on his thigh, to slide off the cotton material, along with her panties. He grazes his hands on her softer thighs, pinching its sides. He leans back to quickly take off his belt, straps, and loincloth while she situates her hands on his shoulders as he sets the materials aside.

Placing his hands on her lower back, he situates her on his lap, letting her arms wrap around his broad chest, breasts pressed against his hard plastron-like chest. She's anxious, as she always is before they make love. She steadies her breathing once feeling himself against her.

He pushes her back against the wall, gently pushing in, losing his eyes once he hears her moan. Raphael winces as he catches a thumping noise on the wall, bringing his hand to rub and cradle the back of her head. He keeps his palm between the wall and her skull as he continues thrusting.

Mumbling his name, she claws at his biceps, as he places his forearm against the wall behind her, steadying his thrusting. His free hand trails over her skin, feeling her curves and shudder beneath his touch. He situates his head on her neck, breathing in her aroma. Her head turns from side to side, not able to take the pleasure she's receiving, arching when she feels getting closer.

"P-please."

He grunts, placing his lips over her cheekbone, increasing his movements, making her thump against the light blue colored wall. He grunts as she comes, soon following once she cries out his name. Drenched in sweat, they continue heavily breathing as they sit on the floor together, foreheads touching, mouths slightly ajar. He traces both of his hands down to her waist, until resting his palms to her now fuller hips. He pinches her skin on both sides making her buck, then caresses his hands to her upper thighs, causing her to shiver at his touch.

"I don't want ya to think that - you have to try hard for me," he whispers. She fights the temptation to moan out. "It ain't worth it." He nuzzles his face to her neck. "But for what it's worth…" He raises his head and looks at her with a twinkle in his eye she rarely ever gets to see. "I like ya like this." She rolls her eyes, but immediately moans out when she feels his calloused hands grasping and kneading the flesh of her backside and hip.

"Too bad, 'cause I'm going on a diet tomorrow." She smirks at him while he places soft, gentle packs on her collarbone.

"The hell you will." He roughly kisses her mouth, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. She places a hand on his rough cheek and the other at the back of his head. He pulls away, lifting her from the floor, and bringing her to the bed. He lays her down as he walks over to the other side and lies down next to her.

Turning to her side, she runs her hand over his face, caressing his forehead, to the side of his head, and bringing down her fingertips to his jaw, gently grazing her nails against calloused skin. His heart rapidly beats, breathing increasing, as he continues to stare, overlarge hand cradling her cheek. Carefully, he tugs her bottom lip with his thumb as her eyes close, leaning to his palm. She sighs when he massages the back of her head with two large fingers, making her shift close enough to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Tell that human nerd to back off." She giggles at his attempt to sound malicious as she rests her leg over his waist.

"I'm your queen, and you're my ruler," she winks.

He gratefully smiles.


End file.
